A Weekend with Louis Tomlinson
by onedirectioner8282
Summary: Emily Johnson's step brother is coming back to visit for the weekend. Little does she know that he is bringing his famous friend, Louis Tomlinson. He is her favorite person from her favorite band, One Direction. Will this weekend call for romance?
1. Chapter 1

chapter one:

First of all I should explain who I am. I am 20 years old and my name is Emily Johnson and I live in Texas. I currently attended UT for college. My step brother, Danny, is coming back to visit this weekend. He lives in Hawaii currently and its been a while since I have last seen him. He has told me that he is bringing his friend, who is from England, to meet our family. Tonight I am going to my dad and step mom Miranda's house because we are having a party for Danny coming back to visit, and his friend. Yes, my parents are divorced. It's sad but I don't really think about it anymore. Any way I am still excited for tonight!

(Emily's POV and at her dads house)

It's already 5:00 just when the party starts even though they don't get here till 5:30. I look over to my father who already has a full mug of beer in his hand" 30 minutes till Danny gets home!" I say."Yep! and his friend to! Your really gonna like his friend too he is a singer just like you!"he says with a tone of happiness to his voice."Oh really! Thats interesting whats his name?" I say questionably."His name is Louis Tomlinson. Im pretty sure."he says while looking down at his grill while checking on the ribs. 'OMG LOUIS TOMLINSON! AHH THIS DAY COULDNT GET ANY BETTER!' I think to myself."Dad do you not know who that even is!" I say."no. all i know is that he is a singer."he says while throwing some sausage on the grill as well."Dad he is not just A singer he is THE singer! Dont you know he is from my favorite band!"i say."hm?"he looks at me with a questioned face."ONE DIRECTION! its a british boy band who were on the X-Factor!How could you not know you both watch the X-Factor all the time!"i point to my step mom Miranda while i say that.

It's almost 5:30 but I here the door open, I know it's not my dad or Miranda because we are sitting in our kitchen just drinking some beer and chatting. I look over to the door and see Danny and none other than the one and only Louis Tomlinson standing by the door.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:

(Emily's POV)

When i first saw him my heart literally stopped. I instantly snapped back into reality and ran over and hugged Danny almost knocking him over."Someone is excited to see me" he said while trying to regain his balance back." sorry for knocking you over and of course i am excited i haven't seen you in forever!" i said joyfully. I look over at Louis who is even more handsome in person,which i never knew was possible because he is so gorgeous already." and you must be his friend who he has been telling us about! Im Emily."i extend my arm and shake his hand. I didn't want to sound like a major fangirl in front of him because he must get too much of that already. So i acted is if i had no idea he was famous."Nice to meet you Emily. Im Louis! and i have heard quite a bit about you too from ol' Danny here" he said with a bright smile on his face. I couldn't believe that i was actually in his presence and that he actually knew about me!

As soon as i look over i see my dad and step mom coming over and giving danny a hug. I looked over to see Louis staring at me with a bright smile on his face.

(Louis' POV)

I looked over at Emily while Danny was hugging his parents. Emily is gorgeous, even more extraordinary than Danny said. Her beautiful long blonde hair that falls over her shoulders. Also her blue eyes, as blue as the ocean. I just realized that i have been staring at her the whole time. As i looked away from Emily i saw Danny's step dad extending his arm to shake my hand."hi i am mr. Johnson and you must be louis i have heard so much about you from danny"he said it very kindly as he shook my hand. Him mom came over next and shook my hand as well.

After that we all went into the kitchen and sat at their nice wooden table and ate BBQ that Danny's step dad had made. Which was delicious. I looked over at Emily who smiled while looking down at her phone. I assumed it was some boy that she liked or something. Then she ran into another room that i assumed was her room still smiling. She looked so beautiful when she smiled. Woah, wait i can't like her she is my best friends little sister! Even though she is beautiful, but still she is off limits. Ugh! Why does it have to be so difficult! I just looked back over at Danny while carried on the conversation.

(Emily's POV)

I couldn't understand why louis was looking at me but i acted as if it was normal. After we ate i looked down at my phone and saw that i had a text from my bff Lauren.

'**Hey! You'll never guess what i got! fine ill just tell u since i am soooo happy! i got us 2 tickets to see one direction in concert!AHHH WHOOP WHOOP! oh and tell danny i said hi!**'

I smiled as i read the text. Itll be even better since i now know Louis Tomlinson! I soon ran to my old room in my dads house still smiling and knowing that everyone was just staring at me. I quickly plopped on top of my old queen sized bed and replied to the text.

'**OOO! thats awesome! how good are the seats!OH! AND YOULL NEVER GUESS WHO MY BROTHER BROUGHT HOME WITH HIM! your gonna love this ;)))**'

I figured the only person i would tell about Louis is lauren. I also know that she would never tell a soul if i begged her. She quickly responded.

'**FLOOR SEATS! and who? its either gonna be a girl or a really hot friend! *wink wink*;)))))**'

I laughed at her humor. She is always cracking jokes, just like louis. Ahh Louis, so handsome, funny, talented. I just wish he could be mine. He is famous though, he probably meets thousands of girls every day. What would a boy like that see in a girl like me. Also he is Danny's best friend so he would be off limits. I soon looked down at my phone and replied.

'**the second one and guess what! ill give u hints to who he is...he is funny, handsome, famous, talented, and did i already mention gorgeous ;)**'

I smiled down at my text to her. I couldn't deny that he was so handsome because it was true. I instantly got a reply.

'**OMG A FAMOUS PERSON! good job danny! AND he is handsome but i still dont have a clue who it is!**'

I once again laughed at her text then i replied a MUCH bigger hint.

'**here ill give u a BIGGER hint and this may totally give it away. he likes carrots :)))))))**'

i knew i blew the hint and it wasnt much of a hint anyways it was more of a give i looked down and i was getting a call from Lauren. I knew that it was her because i have one thing set as a ringtone for her then i realized that everyone in the house must have heard my ringtone because my phone volume was set very loud, including Louis. Crap, my cover of trying to act like i have never heard of him or the band before was blown. I answered the call and heard Lauren's voice shouting through the phone into my ear.

Lauren-OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! LOUIS TOMLINSON! IT CANT BE!

me-well it is! and can you please not shout in my ear they can probably hear you through the door!

Lauren-sorry but i am only shouting because i am soooo happy and jealous of you right now!

me-i know im happy too! but i dont want to act all obsessed around him cause i figure that he gets that enough already.

Lauren- your right!OMG what if one day you both fall in love then you both get married then have children!oohh! can i be your maid of honer at your wedding!

me-woah woah woah slow down there! we are not gonna get married! he is off limits! because he is danny's friend!

Lauren-AWW POOP! thats not fair! its love! it cannot be broken apart!

me-it is not love! and im not even sure that he likes me back! even though he is gorgeous! he probably doesnt feel the sam way

Lauren- WELL! go make him like you or want you! get off your phone right now and go flirt it up!

me-hahah ill try _wink wink_ bye!

Lauren-bye! now go get the man of your dreams!

I laughed as i hung up the phone and saw the door open to then see louis standing in the door frame smiling at me."So! your a fan huh!" he said while smiling down at me with a cheeky grin. I looked up at his beautiful blue eyes. Yep, my cover is blown


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:

(Louis' POV)

As soon as we finished our conversation about carrots i heard the chorus of our song One Thing."Did any one hear that?or is it just me who heard it" i say with a rather questionable tone."dont worry i heard it too!it kinda sounded like one of your songs, didn't it?"danny said which relieved me. Thank goodness i wasn't the only one! That could've been really embarrassing."hey danny, wheres the lou?sorry i mean bathroom. I forgot that you guys don't say that here in america!"i said looking rather embarrassed a bit."down that hall and to the left!haha lou!"he said trying to mock me."shut up!"i say playfully so he wouldn't get the wrong impression. Luckily the bathroom was in the same hall as Emily's room. Once i got far enough away so they couldn't see me i snuck closer to Emily's room to see what that was all about. Before i opened the door i heard her on the phone with one of her friends. I wasn't sure who they were talking about but I knew it was about some guy.

**Her friend- your right!OMG what if one day you both fall in love then you both get married then have children!oohh! can i be your maid of honer at your wedding!**

**Emily-woah woah woah slow down there! we are not gonna get married! he is off limits! because he is danny's friend!**

At that point I was positive that the guy they were talking about was me.

I kept on listening to find out more about what was going on.

**Her friend-AWW POOP! thats not fair! its love! it cannot be broken apart!**

**Emily-it is not love! and im not even sure that he likes me back! even though he is gorgeous! he probably doesnt feel the sam way**

She likes me? I didn't think she did! Oh Joy! Wait but i am off limits to her and she is off limits to me! Why does it have to be like this!

**Her friend- WELL! go make him like you or want you! get off your phone right now and go flirt it up!**

**Emily-hahah ill try wink wink bye!**

**Lauren-bye! now go get the man of your dreams!**

I open the door to find her smiling down at her phone totally oblivious that i am in her room. Then she finally looks up at me with her gorgeous sparkling blue eyes. She looked ashamed, like she had just done something terrible. Then I finally said something,"So! your a fan huh!" I started to smile to make her feel less upset, even though it was fine.

(Emily's POV)

"uh...sorry?"I said feeling rather nervous. Was he listening to my conversation with Lauren? Hopefully not."It's fine" he said which relieved me, but my question was still lingering about in my head."How much did you hear?"I finally asked but still feeling very worried and nervous."from the part of our marriage till the end."oh god he heard the part where i said i liked him! ugh my most best day ever turned to be a complete nightmare."Look i am really sorry for what you heard me say."i feel like the most stupidest person in the world."Emily it's all right i don't mind really. I just that you were completely normal around me and actually treated me like a real guy not some famous person. It's also not a problem that your a fan. I just think that..." he paused for a moment what was he going to say?"you think that what?" I said looking kind of concerned."I just think that...your beautiful" He leaned in closer to this really happening!Was Louis Tomlinson trying to kiss me? Without knowing what to do i leaned in closer too. Once our lips met i felt sparks flying


End file.
